Memories Are Everything
by believable-pen
Summary: An alien takes revenge on Ianto for Jack taking him from his home planet....


Memories Are Everything

The year is 2009, it's 10am. on a sunny Sunday morning in early June.

The place, Cardiff Bay. The sky was a brilliant blue, and almost cloudless. All seemed at peace with the people walking around outside the Millennium Centre and along Mermaid Quay. They looked happy and content with their lot.

Well, almost everyone.

All but one young man.

Rangun didn't really know why he was on Earth - well, he did. It was sort of his own fault, he knew that much. But that man had a part to play in it, too. He was really to blame. Rushing passed him like that. What was he thinking?

He - Rangun - was minding his own business that day. - well, watching **them**, actually - couldn't blame him for being curious. He was young, impetuous, still learning.

Two beings from another World had landed on his Planet. Strange, interesting looking beings. Rangun had never seen their like before, he thought, probably never would again. He just had to investigate.

They had landed on his home Planet, Dranoxus, and were taking soil and plant samples. Strange, he thought. They didn't want to meet the inhabitants. He was intrigued by their presents. Rangun just wanted to watch them. Wanted to know why they were taking samples. What they planned to do with the soil and plant samples. His inquisitiveness got the better of him. He always knew it would someday get him in trouble. Today, it did.

It was that flying machine that caught his attention first. The sound coming from space. It was a small blue object. It had a flashing blue light on top of the box shaped exterior. He wanted to see what it was, what it did. He was young, inquisitive. Had to know everything. And he paid the ultimate price for being so inquisitive. For he got too close to the machine. Now he was miles from Dranoxus and everyone he once knew.

It brought him here, to Earth against his will. Taking him far from his way of life, his family, his people, his Planet.

It was all **that** man, Captain Jack Harkness' fault. He'd heard the other man, the Doctor, [the Captain called him] speak his name more than once.

It was dark where he had been hiding, when they came to his Planet, all those Earth years ago He was watching the strange box-like machine. Afraid to show himself. Afraid of what might happen to him if he was discovered. But excited at seeing creatures different from him, he got closer and closer. In the years since, he wished he hadn't been so inquisitive. He might still be on Dranoxus. Still be with his family, his friends. But, that had all changed in the blink of an eye.

He was just watching the flying machine, when he was pushed inside by the man with the long coat. Trapped. Transported to another time, another space.

Another year.

He'd hidden in the darkness inside the machine. Stayed quiet so's not to be discovered.

Terrified.

Alone.

He moved forward awkwardly now, a step at a time. He still wasn't used to walking for too long- floating was more his style. That was how shape shifter got around.

He knew roughly where he was going. Had spent years tirelessly searching for this man.

From Scotland to Ireland. From Lands End to The Isle of Wight. Rangun had searched, in vain, for the one who stole him away in the dead of night.

Rangun faltered every few steps and had to steady himself again, and carry on walking. He just knew he had to keep moving. To move towards the big building with writing on it's front. The tall shiny, silver Water Tower. Jack Harkness.

He was proud of who he was. An alien. A shape shifter, called Rangun. Proud of his kind. His race. He was the only one of his kind that he knew of on Earth. He would die here. Lost to all who had known him. Alone.

Rangun had adapted well to being on Earth these passed years. Changing into these beings was easy for him. But his life had been cut short. He was dying now, and he knew it.

Right now, he looked just like any teenage boy. Roughly 17 or 18 years old. Scruffy. Slim build, blond hair, blue eyes.

Vacant, lonely blue eyes.

He landed badly from the lorry he'd stolen a ride on, from Bristol, and was now having trouble walking without a slight limp. He had to keep walking. He had somewhere to go. He had a mission. He had to find the Earthman known as Captain Jack Harkness, and soon.

Time for him was running out. This Planet was slowly killing him. He wanted to get home. But he knew that was not possible. He'd never again see his own kind.

Rangun stopped to take a deep breath. His leg hurt like hell, but he kept on the move. Cardiff Bay wasn't that far off now.

He saw the building with it's large writing. The silver Water Tower. He was in the right place, he was sure of it. All he had to do now was find the right person. He moved further down towards Roald Dahl Pass, towards the water's edge. Towards Jack Harkness.

How hard could that be?

He was told where Torchwood might be. He worked for them.

Mermaid Quay.

He'd kill the man and die a happy shape shifter.

He deserved a little pleasure, after all he'd been through.

Rangun made his way to Mermaid Quay, where he was told the Tourist Information Centre was. He knew that was where he might find Jack Harkness.

Time was running out. He could feel the life draining from him with every step.

But he wouldn't die yet. No, not yet.

In the Hub, Jack was sitting in his office, leafing through paperwork. He ran a hand through his dark hair, feeling frustrated. He looked out over the Hub. Gwen and Tosh were at their workstations. Owen was watering plants. He couldn't see Ianto. _Damn, _he mouthed.

Jack looked at all the papers strewn over his desk, in no particular order. Paperwork that had to be dealt with today.

"Arh! I hate paperwork! I'm gonna employ a secretary." He pushed back his chair and sighed. "I need a break."

Ianto Jones appeared in the doorway and watched Jack.

"And coffee," said Ianto.

"Mmm. My saviour, Ianto Jones."

Ianto entered the office carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

"Well, Jack, I'll gladly be your saviour, but I'm not going to volunteer for _that_ job." he smiled broadly, pointing at all the paperwork. "Your hand writing is like a doctors. Sometimes impossible to read." He placed the coffee cup on the desk. "Besides, I have a job." He pointed to the coffee. "Jobs, in fact." he nodded in the direction of the main Hub area.

Jack eyed the young man as he put the coffee cup in front of him. "Thank you for that, Ianto." There was a little sarcasm in his voice, but he smiled broadly.

"Always a pleasure Jack. You know that." He smiled seductively, bowing his head slightly.

"We still goin' out tonight?" asked Jack.

Ianto turned to face him. "Of course. Where are we going, by the way?"

Jack touched the side of his nose with a finger. "That, is a secret. Wait and see, Ianto."

Ianto tutted, "Secret." he muttered, then left the office.

Jack shook his head smiling, and reluctantly got back to his paperwork. "Damn paperwork."

Rangun walked down the steps and around the corner and along the dock towards the Visitors Information Centre. He tried the door. It was locked. He shook the door handle, trying to get the door open. It wouldn't budge.

Downstairs, Gwen was watching on her computer screen. She could see the young man trying to enter the Visitors Centre.

"Jack," she called. "Someone's trying to get into the Centre."

Jack came out of the office and looked at Gwen. "Don't they know it's closed on Sundays? Who is it?"

"A teenage boy."

Jack walked towards Gwen and came to stand in front of the screen. "Ianto, go up and see what he wants. Don't open the door, though." He added.

Ianto obeyed, moving toward the sliding gate, that led into the Visitor's Centre.

Jack and Gwen watched on the screen, as Ianto appeared in the Centre and moved toward the door. "Can I help you, mate?" he asked.

Rangun tried the door handle again. It still wouldn't budge.

"I can't let you in. Can I help you?" Repeated Ianto.

"I need to see Jack Harkness." Came the reply. "It's very important."

Moving back from the door, Ianto touched the communication devise in his ear. "He wants to see you, Jack."

"I heard. We're not open for visitors today, Ianto. Tell him we're closed on Sundays. Tell him he'll have to come back tomorrow" Jack replied.

"Sorry mate, he's not around here. We're closed. I'm just doin' some filing. Try tomorrow."

Rangun tried the door handle again. "Please, let me in. I need to see him, now. It's urgent."

Rangun was frustrated and being kept outside.

"Come back tomorrow if you need information. We're closed today."

"I just need to see him," said Rangun. "It'll take but a minute." '**A minute is all it will take to kill him,**' though Rangun

Ianto moved away and went back through the secret door leading to the Hub.

Rangun, feeling defeated, looked into the Bay. There were water birds all around. Seeing that there was no one near him, he changed into a swan and flew, landing on the water. He blended in well.

Jack checked the screen. The boy was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. "Where'd he go?"

Gwen pulled up a few more screens.

"I don't know. He isn't on any of these, Jack."

"Weird."

Ianto walked back into the Hub. "Has he gone?" he asked.

"We're not sure. He disappeared off the screens." This from Gwen.

"He can't have just disappeared. I was talking to him a few minutes ago."

"Well, he's not there now."

Gwen pointed to the screens.

Ianto shrugged. "Well, I've got filing to do, so I'll see you two lunchtime. I'll spring for lunch."

"Mmm," said Jack. His eyes followed Ianto as he moved toward the stairs leading to the Archive room down below.

Ianto smiled. "And I do mean filing, Jack."

Jack had to smile. "Drat!"

Gwen smiled knowingly, then continued to stare at the screens.

Jack went back to his office. "Let me know if the kid comes back."

"Okay, Jack."

Rangun swam up and down the Bay. He came across other swans and ducks. They flew off or gave him a wide berth on seeing him. Seagulls landed on the dockside, but soon moved as he approached. It was as if they knew he wasn't one of them - a bird. But he could be anything he put his mind to… animal or human.

He'd have to try much harder if he was to get to Jack Harkness. Passed those protecting him, too.

He'd try another way.

Wait for an opportunity to present itself.

But times wasn't on his side.

Sunday morning passed into Sunday afternoon. 12.30pm. Lunchtime in the Hub.

"I'm going to get lunch, What do you two want?" asked Ianto, moving towards the sliding gate.

"Cheese and ham, please," said Gwen.

"Ham and mustard," said Jack.

Ianto went out to buy rolls from one of the many restaurants around Cardiff Bay.

Rangun watched him as he entered and then later, left with paper bags in his hand. He didn't want to harm this man, but he had to see Jack Harkness, and if he stood in his way, he'd be dealt with.

Swimming to the docking area, Rangun got out of the water and changed back into the young man. His leg felt a bit better, but he still had a slight limp.

Approaching Ianto, he called to him.

"Where is Jack Harkness? I need to speak with him. Take me to him, now.""

"I don't know who you're on about, mate." Ianto kept walking. "I told you before, I'm doin' a bit of fillin'."

He didn't look at the youth.

Ianto continued to walk along the Quay, then down the steps leading to the decking area outside the Information Centre.

Rangun looked at the bags containing lunch. "You have knowledge of him, I can tell."

He turned his head to one side, as if to listen for Ianto's reply.

"I just work here, that's all. Went to get some lunch." Ianto held up the paper bags."

"You must be hungry. So much food for one person."

"What can I say. I'm a growin' lad." Ianto laughed.

Rangun lifted his right arm to shoulder height and then slowly lowered it. The bags in Ianto's hand began to smoke and then burst into flames.

Ianto dropped the bags and hit the coms devise in his right ear. "Jack! He's back! Need a little help here!"

Jack was outside in less than two minutes. He noticed the burning bags at Ianto's feet.

"He made them catch fire." Explained Ianto.

"Jack Harkness?"

"Who wants to know?"

"At last." Rangun lifted his arm again. Ianto pushed Jack aside.

"Look out, Jack!"

A blast of fire whisked passed both men as they hit the deck.

"What the…?" enquired Jack.

He'd failed again. Rangun changed into a seagull and flew away.

"A shape shifter." Jack said, helping Ianto to his feet.

Ianto brushed himself down. "What does he want with you, Jack?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll be seeing him again."

Both men went back into the Hub.

Gwen had watched it all on the screen.

"How did he get here, Jack? There hasn't been any Rift activity over the weekend."

"I don't know, Gwen." He turned to Ianto. "We're going out to get lunch. I'm famished. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, and keep me informed." he told Gwen.

"Okay, Jack."

Jack and Ianto left the Hub and walked towards the restaurants.

"You could've got hurt back there." Jack said to Ianto, turning his head to one side.

Ianto didn't make eye contact. "So could you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." He touched the younger mans hand with his own.

Ianto smiled, looking down at the hand that touched his. His face flushed slightly. He was still getting used to the idea of him and Jack dating.

Rangun landed by the carousel a few hundred yards from where Jack and Ianto now stood. He watched as they entered a restaurant. Making sure no one was watching, Rangun changed into a woman, walked up to the restaurant and entered behind them.

"One cheese and ham. One hem and mustard and one tuna salad, please." asked Ianto.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"No, that's it, thanks," said Ianto.

"That'll be £5.28p, please."

Ianto gave her a £10 note. After getting his change, Ianto and Jack left and started back toward the Information Centre.

"I'll give you that back when we get home tonight."

Ianto just smiled.

'_Yeah, right_.' he thought. "_When do you ever carry any money_."

"I'm good for it," added Jack, as if he'd read Ianto's mind.

They headed back to the Hub.

Rangun followed them closely. Keeping them in view.

Jack turned to see who was behind them, as they went down the steps. It wasn't the boy, so he took no notice.

"So, Jack, where are we going tonight?"

'_He doesn't give up_,' Jack thought

"You will find that out tonight, Ianto Jones." Jack smiled.

Ianto tutted. "I hate secrets, you know that."

"Arh. It's a surprise, Ianto. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

On reaching the Visitors Centre, Jack turned to see the women still following them.

"I think we have company."

Ianto turned to see who it was. "D'ya think it's the shape shifter?"

"Oh, yeah."

Rangun changed into Ianto's double.

"Arh! Spooky." said Ianto, screwing his face up.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Jack, grinning.

Ianto scowled at him. "Jack!"

"A Ianto Jones sandwich. I'd be in heaven." Jack closed his eyes briefly.

Rangun spoke, bringing Jack's attention back to him.

"Jack Harkness."

"What is it you want?"

"Your life, Jack Harkness. Your life."

"Really. You better get in line, then." he smiled.

Rangun closed his eyes and touched his fingers against his temples. Jack could feel a burning sensation in his chest.

"Arh!"

"Jack!"

"Get inside Ianto. **Now**!"

"No, I won't leave you, Jack."

"**NOW**!"

Ianto obeyed, but wasn't happy about it. He knew that Jack couldn't die. But he could. Jack was keeping him safe. As always.

Ianto entered the Hub, and went over to the screen, pulling up a view of outside.

"Where's Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Outside with that shape shifter. He's trying to kill Jack."

They watched on the screen as Jack collapsed on the deck, clutching at his chest.

Ianto couldn't watch anymore. "I have to help Jack, Gwen."

Gwen tried to protest, but Ianto was through the gates before she could get a word out. "Men!" she said. But if she were Ianto, she knew she'd do the same. She knew exactly how Ianto felt about Jack. She was happy for him, for them both.

Ianto stood just outside the Visitors Centre. "That's enough!" he shouted.

Rangun lowered his arms, changing back into the teenager. "Why do you defend him? He needs to die for what he did to me!"

"No, he doesn't." Ianto moved slowly toward Jack's prone figure.

Rangun raised an arm again. "Stay where you are. My quarrel is not with you. I do not wish to hurt you."

"You already are, by hurting him." Ianto pointed to Jack.

Rangun looked from Ianto to Jack, and back again.

"He brought me here, against my will. He will pay with his life."

"Brought you here? I don't understand." Ianto had to distract this person, thing, and protect Jack. "When?" He moved closer to Jack.

"Many of your years ago. I was much younger. I am stranded here. Have no way to get back to my own Planet, Dranoxus. It is because of him." Rangun pointed to Jack.

Ianto got down on one knee and checked Jack's pulse. He was still breathing. He had to give him time to recover. Get the shape shifter's attention away from Jack, on onto himself.

"Does he know about you? I don't think he does. He doesn't remember you," stated Ianto.

"It matters not if he remembers. I do. He brought me here. Him and that machine. It is his fault. He **must** pay."

"Why now? If it's been years. Why now? What machine?"

"I had to first find him. I have been searching. The machine flies through time itself. It is small on the outside, huge inside."

"If he didn't know about you, how is it his fault? Who else was on this thing that flies?"

Rangun thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No more questions. Move aside. I must finish this. Time is becoming short for me."

Ianto stood up and moved toward Rangun, shielding Jack. "He can't die." Ianto looked at Jack. Tried to shield his body with his own.

"Of course he can die. We all die. Now, move aside."

Ianto shook his head. "Not Jack. He's immortal."

"You lie to save him. You are brave or foolish."

"I'm telling you the truth. Jack can't die."

Rangun lowered his head, thinking. "Then maybe I should take something from him, so he suffers for the rest of his life, as I suffer."

He raised his arm.

Jack was on his feet to protect Ianto before the fire leaping from Rangun's fingers, reached the young Welshman. It caught Jack in the chest, knocking him back, but not over. He carried on moving toward Rangun. The shape shifter was caught off guard. Jack almost slammed into him.

Changing quickly to an eel, Rangun slithered into the Bay's murky water.

"He's gone," said Jack. Turning to Ianto, he added "I told you to get inside."

"I did." Ianto shrugged.

"Cute, Ianto."

Ianto turned that innocent face to Jack

"Won't wash, Ianto."

Ianto shook his head. "I couldn't just stand and watch him hurt you, Jack."

Jack relented. "I know," he walked to the edge of the decking and looked into the water. "He'll be back, you can count on it."

"Did you bring him here, Jack?"

"If I did, I can't remember doing it." Jack turned toward the Visitors Centre. But his thoughts were elsewhere.

Miles away.

A Universe away.

"What about the flying machine he mentioned?"

Jack shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the here and now. "Mmm. Sounds like the Tardis."

"Tardis?" Ianto frowned. "The one your Doctor friend has?"

Jack frowned at Ianto, ignoring the question. "Let's get back inside, have lunch and figure out what to do next, shall we?"

"Jack?" '_Why does he always do that? Avoid my questions like that_?' he thought. Ianto took one more look into the Bay before following Jack inside.

Gwen had been watching it all on the screens. She decided not to ask any questions. She didn't think Jack was in the mood.

Rangun slithered onto a bank further down the Bay, near the flag poles, and changed back into the teenager.

His work wasn't finished.

So, Captain Jack Harkness can't die. He would make him pay some other way then.

'_**He seemed to be fond of the young man**_**,' **he thought.

He had to think of a plan to make Jack Harkness pay for what he had done.

He moved away from the Bay and toward the Red Dragon Centre. It was a Sunday, but there were quite a few people around. He mingled with the crowd, blending in. He didn't want to bring attention to himself.

He was used to blending in by now. Had been doing so for quite a few years.

He had to, being stranded on this busy, over populated Planet, as he was. His Planet was quiet and peaceful. Muted colours, more trees and rocks. Lakes and rivers covered most of the land. Their green waters crystal clear. His heart ached to be home again. But that was never to be.

This Planet was too bright, dense, too noisy for his liking. Too many people. Not enough water, and not the right colour.

He wanted to go home. Dreamt about it every time he closed his eyes.

Would they still remember him? Was his family still alive? Did they mourn his loss? He'd never know. He was destined to die here.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about these things.

Oh, he would make the good Captain pay. Make him weep, the way he had. Make him wish he **could **die, the way he sometimes did.

Revenge would be oh so sweet.

But he knew his time here was growing shorter every minute. Every breath he took he knew might be his last. He had to stay alive until he had made Jack Harkness pay. To see his face. He lived for that moment. He had to live until it was done. Then he could die in peace. Die happy.

Ianto watched patiently, sitting across from Jack, as he continued with the paperwork in his office. The young man wanted to ask questions, but knew better. Jack would only answer what he wanted to, when he wanted to, and this wasn't going to be one of them. All Ianto could do was watch his lover.

"So," started Ianto. "what time are we goin' out tonight, then Jack?"

Jack didn't look up. "About 7pm. That okay with you?"

Ianto frowned. "Yes, fine with me. You?"

Jack looked up and stared passed Ianto. "Fine."

Ianto straightened in his chair. "You seem a little distracted, Jack. Is something bothering you?"

"Mmm? Apart from that shape shifter, you mean? Oh, no, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About the shape shifter or the Doctor?"

Jack stood up. "You know what, I'm going out for a while." He walked to the coat stand to retrieve his greatcoat. "I'll change here and see you tonight at the flat."

Ianto went to stand up. "You want some company?" He already knew the answer.

"No. I need some alone time. Do you mind?"

'_Alone time. Where have I heard that before, Jack Harkness._' Ianto thought. "No. I don't mind."

Of course he minded. They were supposed to be a couple. Were supposed to be able to talk to each other.

Share things.

Right!

"Fine, see you later, then." Disappointed.

"Yeah."

All Ianto could do was watch him go.

It was hard being the bosses lover. He felt useless right now. Unable to help the man he loved. As a mortal, he was useless.

Ianto went down to the achieves vault and continued to file and collate papers, films and newspaper articles. Usually, he was in his element. But not today. His mind was elsewhere.

He took out his diary. He'd hidden it down there, but he knew Jack had been reading it. He didn't mind. He wanted to share everything with him. He began to write.

'_Something's wrong, Jack Harkness. Why won't you tell me what?_' he thought. '_I want to help_. _If you'd let me. You are sooo stubborn sometimes. But I love you for it._' Ianto closed the diary and replaced it in the drawer.

Rangun thought about his options. He could kill the young man, but that was too final. Then it came to him. He would take his memories away. Like his memories had all but been taken away from him. Jack Harkness would not even be a small memory to the young man. That would hurt the good Captain even more than the younger man's death.

To be able to see him, but knowing that he was nothing to the young man… a stranger. Someone to be feared.

He allowed himself a smile.

Rangun made his way back to the Bay and waited by the Water Tower, disguised as an elderly man. He'd wait for the young man to appear, then he could take his memories. Every single one of them, and leave him alone, and helpless, as he felt.

Justice would have been served.

It was almost 5.30pm.

"I'm going home now, Gwen. See you tomorrow."

"'night Ianto. Enjoy your date with Jack." Gwen called to him, smiling.

She liked the idea of Ianto and Jack being a couple. Both men were happier than she'd seen them in the last several months.

Ianto took the secret lift up to the Water Tower. It was the quickest way home for him.

Rangun watched Ianto appear before the Tower. Invisible to everyone else, but Rangun saw him. He waited for Ianto to step off and move towards the Millennium Centre. Pretending to falter, Rangun caught Ianto's attention. "Oh dear," he chuckled to himself. He kept an eye on the Welshman.

Ianto moved toward him. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Don't get old, young man. But, yes, I'm fine. Wobbly legs." He smiled, touching Ianto's arm.

Fixed to the spot, Ianto felt a coldness move along his arm where the old man touched him and up into his head. His eyes opened wide. The coldness went deep into his brain, almost freezing it. Then his eyes were vacant.

Lost.

"You will remember nothing of the life you have here. They are strangers to you. All of them. You will fear the man you once loved." Rangun smiled, and moved away. "Have a good life," he laughed.

Falling to his knees, Ianto looked around him. Where was he? Who was he? He wrapped his arms around his body and rocked back and forth on his knees. Tears appeared in his eyes, slowly trickling down his face.

He was alone.

Jack drove passed a few secluded houses on the outskirts of Cardiff, watching as he went.

He hadn't thought about the Doctor or the Tardis in quite a few months. He did think about the Doctor at least once or twice a month, though. Jack still wanted to know why he was immortal, and the Doctor knew the answer, or at least Jack thought he did. He had question for the good Doctor.

Right now, he just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

He waited, mostly in vain, for the Doctor to return.

He knew that this was hurting Ianto, not telling him, but he wanted to protect him. It already freaked him out when Jack came back to life after each death. Finding out that the Doctor knew why he was immortal, and being able to reverse that, would freak him out even more. Growing old was something Jack wouldn't do. Ianto knew that. Knew that he, Ianto, would grow old - if he survived Torchwood, that is - and after his death, Jack would just carry on.

But would it freak him out?

Jack's thoughts went back to Ianto.

His relationship with the young Welshman had taken a new turn over the past several months.

He'd felt an attraction to Ianto Jones the first time they had met, almost two years ago.

Jack was having an altercation with a Weevil, and Ianto had intervened, helping him overpower the alien. He'd asked Jack for a job with Torchwood. Jack said no. Ianto turned up wherever Jack was over the next few days. Eventually, Jack gave him the job after they caught a Pterodactyl together.

Jack had male and female partners. Ianto was heterosexual. Off limits, or so Jack thought.

Then there was that episode with Ianto's girlfriend, Lisa -the Cyberwoman - he'd hidden her in the basement for months. Tried to cure her. But it was no use. It ended in tears. Lisa killed two people. And with Lisa being shot by Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen. The young Welshman had been devastated. His eyes telling of his pain. Ianto had hit Jack.

But over the next few months, an attraction had built up between both men that couldn't be denied. Jack openly flirted with Ianto, who seemed to enjoy the attention from his boss. He seemed happier. Jack had asked him out on a date. To Jack's surprise, Ianto had accepted. Their relationship blossomed from there.

After Jack had died for almost 3 days, when they thought the World was coming to an end, he had taken Ianto into his arms and kissed him. In full view of the other Torchwood members.

They never questioned their relationship.

Jack was described - described himself, as omnisexual. Or '**he shags anything**' as Owen had put it.

How wrong Owen had been. But Jack never told him so. Didn't deny it or confirm it. That was between him and Ianto, after all. He did not 'shag' Ianto Jones, not while Owen was alive, anyway. Jack had waited until the young man was comfortable with their relationship and who **he** was. He waited for Ianto to make the first move. He wasn't going to push the young Welshman into anything he didn't feel comfortable with. After all, it was a big step for Ianto. He hadn't slept with a man before. He wasn't attracted to men, just Jack Harkness.

Jack thought at first it might have just been a touch of 'hero' worship, but Ianto confessed his love for him, not in words, in gestures.

That was all Jack needed. He had moved in with Ianto at his flat and only occasionally spent nights at the Hub. He was happy and contented for the first time in a very long time. Jack didn't know just how long it would last. Life at Torchwood was not an old man's job.

Tosh and Owen had died young. He prayed that Ianto would live long into old age beside him. But it wasn't a given.

He'd moved into Ianto's flat with him two months ago. It was the next step in their relationship.

Jack looked at his watch. 5.38pm. Time to get back to the Hub and change. He was meeting Ianto at the flat at 7pm.

Ianto would love the surprise Jack had planned for him.

A movie, dinner and then on to a club for a spot of dancing. Ianto was a great dancer. And then? Mmm. Guess. You're right. Bed.

His mood lighten as Jack got closer to Cardiff Bay and the Hub.

People were passing by, taking no notice of Ianto. As if it were common practice for someone to be on their knees in distress, despair.

Didn't they recognise the signs?

Did they not care?

Ianto was still on his knees when, finally, a passer by stopped to ask him if he was alright.

All Ianto could do was stare at the woman.

"I'll get help," she said, and moved on.

'_What is happening to me. I can't remember anything_.'

Fear gripped his heart. His mind was still cold. Fear grew into panic.

'_I can't remember anything. What day it is. Where am I?. What's my name._'

Ianto was afraid to even move, for fear of something else happening to him.

'_Maybe if I stay right here, it will all come back to me._'

Time past with no change in his situation.

Jack parked the SUV and went into the Hub. He showered and changed. He put on the dark blue shirt that Ianto liked him in.

A smile came to his lips when he thought about Ianto.

He hated secrets and surprises. But Jack had made him wait this time. He always gave in when Ianto smiled that 'Ianto smile' that melted his heart. But he had stuck by his guns.

'_The kid would just have to wait_.' he thought, smiling.

Taking the secret lift that would bring him out by the Water Tower, Jack checked his watch. 6.07pm. He was going to get a bus to Ianto's flat so he would be getting it from the bus stop near the Millennium Centre.

As the lift cleared the Hub, Jack noticed a man kneeling with his back to him a short distance away. He recognised the profile straight away.

"Ianto?"

Jack hurried to Ianto's side. He knelt beside him, touching the younger man on the shoulder. Ianto spun round, fear in his eyes. Jack could see that he had been crying.

Ianto jumped at Jack's touch. It was like fire, electricity coursing through his body. It burned deep inside his sole.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stood, backing away from Jack.

"Keep way," he said, panic in his voice.

"Ianto. It's me, Jack."

The younger man backed away further. Fear growing in his eyes.

"I don't know you," he said, pointing at Jack. "Leave me alone."

Jack could hardly believe his ears. He smiled, nervously.

"Of course you know me. It's Jack, Ianto. We're going out tonight. A surprise, remember?"

Ianto said nothing, but kept walking backwards away from Jack. He looked around him for something familiar. He didn't see anything. "I. Don't. Know. You." he repeated.

Jack also searched the area around them. Off in the distance by the Craft Centre, he saw the shape shifter. He was smiling.

'_This is your doing_.' he thought.

"What have you done to him?" he said, aloud.

Rangun saluted Jack and was gone.

A police car pulled up at the Bus Stop. The officer, PC Andy Davidson, got out of the car, and headed toward the two men.

"Jack," he nodded to Jack. "We had a report of someone in trouble," PC Davidson, looking from Jack to Ianto.

Jack was shocked at the fear in Ianto's eyes. The way he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay, Jack?" asked the policeman.

"Mmm. Yeah, I'm fine."

Then PC Davidson turned his attention to Ianto.

"Ianto?"

Ianto ignored him.

"What's up with him?" he asked Jack.

Ianto turned and ran as fast as he could toward Cardiff Bay Train Station. Away from the man in the greatcoat. He scared him, but he didn't know why. He seemed to know him. Ianto had to get away from him, fast. He hoped the man wouldn't follow him. After about 300 yards he stopped, looking back the way he came. He **was** following him, calling that name. The policeman was following him, also.

"Ianto? Wait!" called Jack.

But he didn't. Couldn't. He was too afraid of this man. Afraid of what he might do to him.

Rangun was enjoying the view. Jack Harkness running after the younger man. The man he was afraid of. He would keep running.

It warmed Rangun's heart to see both men in such pain. Harkness deserved it. The younger man didn't really deserve it, he was just there.

"See how do you like that, Jack Harkness." Rangun smiled. "Now he's alone. He hasn't got you to depend on and protect him, and you can't help him." He laughed out loud. "See how you like **that**."

With that, Rangun crumbled into dust and was blown on the wind.

It almost sounded as if, in death, he was laughing.

PC Davidson followed Jack as he followed Ianto.

"Jack?" Called PC Davidson. "What's going on? Why is he so afraid of you? And where's Gwen?"

Jack stopped. "It was a shape shifter. He's wiped Ianto's memory. He doesn't know anyone." he took a deep breath. "Gwen's at home with Rhys, I think."

"A shape shifter. Another alien, then?"

"Yeah. He came here this morning to kill me. Found out I couldn't die, so he's taken something from me instead."

"Ianto?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"What do we do now, then?"

"I have to keep following him. Try and get to him before he does something stupid."

"I think you should go back to the Hub. You won't catch Ianto now. You better phone Gwen and Rhys first. They'll want to know what's happened."

Jack nodded. "Good idea."

Taking out his mobile phone, Jack called Gwen. "Gwen, Jack. Listen. I was just on my way to the flat. Ianto's outside the Hub. That shape shifter has wiped Ianto's memory. He doesn't know where he is or who PC Davidson and I am." he listened. "No, he just ran away from me." he frowned. "He's gone, Gwen." a half smile "Yeah, you can help." he turned to PC Davidson. "Yeah, I was gonna call him tomorrow for an interview. He might as well train on the spot. See you in the Hub in about twenty minutes. Bring Rhys." Jack turned to PC Davidson. "I hear you want a job with Torchwood." He put the phone away.

PC Davidson nodded.

"Better come along with me then. You can start tonight. I presume you'll be off duty soon."

Andy Davidson looked at his watch.

"In about ten minutes, actually." He smiled.

"Good." Jack checked his watch. It was almost 6.10pm "Let's go to the Hub then. Gwen and Rhys are meeting us there. She thinks it'll be useless to keep chasing Ianto. It'll scare him even more."

They walked back in silence, entering via the secret lift.

Andy Davidson's mouth dropped open as the lift descended into the Hub. "Wow! It's huge!"

Jack nodded. "Goes down another fifteen levels. We have 10 levels of cells. Plus archive rooms"

"I'm impressed. You have quite an operation here, Jack. I didn't realise it was quite this big"

"We need it to be, with all the rift activity we have in Cardiff."

Andy nodded.

"I realise that now. After seeing all those aliens you sent back."

Gwen and Rhys arrived 10 minutes later and they all went up to the Boardroom.

"Did you manage get him, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"No." Jack shook his head. "He just kept running."

"How are we going to find him?" this from Rhys.

"I think he'll finally come back here. Up outside the Centre, I mean." Jack explained. "That's the last place Ianto was, that he'll remember."

"And the shape shifter?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it on the way back here."

"Do you think it's gone, after what it's done to Ianto?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know, Gwen." Jack rubbed her arm.

Gwen turned to Andy Davidson. "Andy. Welcome to Torchwood."

"Thanks for putting in a good word for me."

"Jack was impressed with how you handled things when we thought it was the end of the world."

Andy forced a smile. "Yeah. Thought. But it was nearly true." he looked at Jack. "If it wasn't for Jack here, it would have been."

Gwen smiled, remembering the long days spent by Jack's side as he lay dead. It was a kiss from her that revived him. Maybe that's the only thing that would have brought him back. Gwen had blamed Jack for Rhys being stabbed to death when the Rift had been opened by Owen.

Jack went out into the Hub and down to the control room. The rest followed him.

"Okay. Let's turn all the screens to focus in and around the Bay area. Millennium Centre. Water Tower. The Bay. Restaurants. I think he'll be back here when it gets dark. We have to get him in here." Jack turned to Andy. "I'll get started on your paperwork. As from now, you're Torchwood."

Andy smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

"Don't thank me yet. You might live to regret your job change."

All the screens and monitors brought up the area around the Hub. Gwen and Rhys sat at monitors next to each other. Andy took a seat over to their left.

Jack went up to his office and took out his mobile phone. He put in No.1, Ianto's speed dial number. It rang for six rings, then went to voice mail.

"Call me back when you get this message, Ianto, please. We need to talk. Please, just call me back. I won't hurt you." Jack sighed heavily.

Not in a million years

Ianto ran off down Lloyd George Avenue and kept running. Passed the old church, passed people out walking. Then he stopped running and looked behind him. He couldn't see the man in the long coat. He wasn't following him anymore, neither was the policeman.

Ianto sighed. Now what was he going to do?

People had given him strange looks as he ran passed them. Did they think he was mad? Or maybe drunk? Was that why the police were called? No. The women said she'd get help.

Nothing seemed familiar to him. He turned around in a circle. It was all new to him.

Did he live here? Why was he here?

Ianto thought about walking back the way he had come. Maybe the policeman would help him. Maybe he had a safe place for him to hide… away from that man.

Ianto walked down to Tresillian Way and around to Cardiff Central Train Station. Stopping, he sat on the ground, burying his head in his hands.

A friendly Vicar came to a stop in front of him. He wanted to make sure Ianto was alright.

"You look troubled, young man. Can I help in anyway?"

'_Maybe he can read my mind. Knows I need help._'

The Vicar knelt beside Ianto.

Ianto shook his head.

"I just need somewhere to stay tonight."

How could Ianto explain to this man of God what he didn't understand himself? It was as if everything he was, had gone. That he didn't exist anymore. Just this shell of a man. Scared of everyone. No, not everyone, but certainly him in the long coat.

But why?

If he'd forgotten everything, how did Ianto know he was afraid of him? It didn't make sense. Nothing did.

He thought for a long while. The Vicar remained by his side.

Was he to stay sitting on the ground all night? Should he venture further and see if he remembered anything?

Ianto's mind spun so much, it hurt. He dropped his head in his hands again and sighed. He wanted to sleep. Wake up refreshed and 'himself' again. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Maybe there was a trigger - something to snap him out of it.

'_Fat chance_,' he thought

The Vicar spoke, making Ianto jump.

He'd forgotten he was still there.

"God will help you, if you ask him." With that, he left.

Ianto didn't know if he was religious or not, but he bowed his head and prayed silently.

'_Help me find my way. Keep me safe from those who want to harm me. Make this cloud in my head go away. This I ask of you in Jesus' name. Amen._'

Ianto settled back and waited for the morning to come. He looked at his watch. It was just after 7.47pm. He had a long wait. Maybe he should head back to the police car. That policeman would help, he was sure of it.

Getting to his feet, Ianto headed back the way he had come, to where the police car was still parked. It was unlocked, but no one was around. Opening the back door, Ianto climbed inside and locked the doors.

Watching from the Hub, Andy saw Ianto getting into his squad car. He turned to Gwen. "Maybe it would be better if I went to see Ianto alone." He looked up at Jack's office. "Let Jack know."

Gwen nodded. "Bring him down to the garage. You know how to get there?"

Andy nodded. He left the Hub via the Tourist Information Centre, and came around to the front where his car was.

Ianto saw him, unlocked the doors and waited in the car, as Andy walking toward him.

Andy got into the front seat.

"You know that man in the long coat?" Ianto asked.

"Jack Harkness. Yes, for about a year now."

"And me?"

"About the same."

Andy watched Ianto via the rear view mirror.

"He scares you then, does he?"

Ianto looked out of the window.

"I.. I need to be taken somewhere safe." he began. "Away from that man in the long coat."

"Okay, sir," said Andy. "I'll take you there."

Ianto allowed himself to smile briefly. He sat back while Andy started the engine and headed off. Gwen and Rhys were waiting for them.

"This young man needs somewhere safe to stay. I'm sure you can accommodate him, can't you Gwen?" asked Andy.

"Yes. Bring him inside."

Gwen and Rhys moved aside while Andy steered Ianto inside the Hub.

Jack was watching from up in his office. He kept out of sight until Gwen had taken Ianto to the sofa near the Autopsy room.

"I'll make you a nice hot cup of coffee," she told him.

"Thanks." he nodded to her.

Jack called Gwen on her coms devise.

"Get the syringe from the Autopsy room. We might have to put him out for tonight."

Gwen turned to look up at him. Ianto couldn't see either of them. "Do we have to, Jack?"

He nodded to her. "Yes."

Turning the coms devise off, Gwen did as she was told.

Jack made his way down to the lower level where Andy, Rhys and Ianto were. He made sure Ianto couldn't see him.

Gwen reappeared with the syringe behind her back.

Jack stepped into view. Ianto's eyes opened wide.

"You tricked me! He's here!" he pointed to Jack.

"He won't hurt you, Ianto. He's your friend. We're your friends" said Rhys.

"No, no he isn't." he protested.

Jack nodded to Gwen. She leaned over and plunged the needle into Ianto's shoulder.

He turned to Gwen in horror. "What have you done!"

The fear in Ianto's eyes scared Gwen.

Gwen mouthed 'I'm sorry, Ianto.'

Ianto began to slip sideways, as the drug began to take hold. Jack was beside him, cradling him in his arms. He kissed his forehead. Spoke quietly to him.

'_Why am I so afraid of him?_' Ianto thought. '_He seems to care. Why can't I remember?'_

A tear slid down his face, then his world went black.

"Okay, let's get him to the couch in my office." Jack picked Ianto up, carrying him in his arms. "Gwen look on the Internet and find out all you can about memory loss. Rhys, check out people who got their memories back and how. Andy, you're with me."

Andy followed Jack as he carried Ianto into his office and through to where the couch was.

Jack and Ianto had spent many a day and night, fooling around on this couch. Jack hoped it wouldn't just be his memory.

Jack placed Ianto down carefully, then stepped back. "He'll be out for about 6 or 7 hours, so we better get to work."

"What do you want me to do, Jack?"

Jack walked back to his desk and took a piece of paper out of his top drawer and handed it to Andy. "Call this number. Dr. Daniel Connors. He's an old friend. Tell him who you work for and what's happened to Ianto. Ask him if he'll come here, tonight." Jack handed over the piece of paper.

"I'm on it, Jack."

Andy went back to the computer screens and picked up and earpiece.

Gwen smiled at Andy.

He nodded.

Andy rang the number on the piece of paper. They picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Dr. Daniel Connors? My name is Andy Davidson. I'm calling on behalf of Captain Jack Harkness."

"I haven't heard that name in a while. How can I help you, Mr Davidson?" asked Daniel.

"We have a situation, sir. A colleague who has had his memory erased, by a shape shifter. Jack would like your help, sir."

"Is Torchwood still in Cardiff Bay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Daniel. Have Jack meet me up top."

"Yes sir, Daniel, I will. Thank you."

Andy turned to face Jack, who was still in his office, looking out the window, and gave him the thumbs up signal. Jack came out of the office and walked down the stairs towards the secret lift.

"He'll meet you up top.," said Andy.

"Thanks. You better come with me."

They both got on the lift as it started to ascend. Andy still marvelled at the size of the Hub.

Jack allowed himself a smile.

Ten minutes later, a car pulled up where the police car was earlier. A man in his thirties got out and walked toward Jack and Andy.

"It's been a long time, Jack."

He hugged the older man.

"And you haven't changed a bit." Daniel smiled.

"It's good to see you, Daniel."

"So," began Daniel. "What happened?"

"A shape shifter. He came here to kill me. Was a bit pissed when he found out I couldn't die."

"As they do." Daniel commented.

They walked back towards the lift.

"This is our newest recruit, Andy Davidson."

They shook hands.

"The man on the phone. I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for."

Andy nodded.

"Who's memory did it take?" this to Jack.

"Ianto Jones," said Jack

"A close friend, I presume."

Jack nodded. "Very."

Daniel rubbed Jack's arm. "I'm sorry, Jack. How can I help?"

"You know quite a bit about the human mind. Is there anyway we can get Ianto back?"

"I better see him first, Jack. The mind is a fragile thing. It might not be possible. You might have to start again. Teach him about his life. I'm sorry."

Jack sighed.

"How long have you and Ianto been together?"

"About six months. I moved in with him three months ago."

"It's the real thing, then?" he smiled. "About time, too, Jack."

They reached the lift. All three men stood quietly, as it descended into the Hub.

"Haven't been here for a while," said Daniel.

"Been a few changes since then," said Jack.

"Mmm. So I see."

"You were just a kid then."

"Yeah, twelve, I think."

Gwen and Rhys met them as they reached the bottom.

"Daniel Connors, Gwen Cooper and her husband, Rhys Williams."

They shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you both."

"I knew Daniel when he was a kid." Jack explained. "Like Ianto, he thought my coat was 'neat'."

Daniel smiled.

"Well, I was only 11 at the time."

"I gather you've been down here before?" asked Gwen.

Daniel nodded.

"When I was 12. We moved away shortly after that. But Jack and I kept in touch. I went to medical school - with Jack's help - and moved to Wales five years ago."

Jack moved uneasily. "We kindda lost touch 10 years ago. Then I heard from another doctor friend that Daniel had moved to work in Cardiff."

"But he never got in touch."

Jack shrugged. "You know me."

"Yes, Jack. I do."

"I kept tabs on his whereabouts and career though." Jack admitted.

"Are you here to help Ianto?" asked Rhys.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, if I can."

"Daniel is a brain specialist," added Jack.

"But there's nothing wrong with his brain, Jack. It's Ianto's memory that's gone." This from Gwen.

Jack frowned.

"He might be able to help, Gwen. We should at least let him look at Ianto," said Rhys.

Andy nodded. "He's right, Gwen."

"I suppose."

Rhys put his arm around her. "We got to start somewhere, love."

He kissed the top of her head.

Daniel clapped his hands together. "Right. Now, where's Ianto?"

"In my office."

Daniel smiled. "Of course. Where else."

Jack took him to his office. The others went back to their tasks on the computers.

Andy helped Gwen.

Ianto was still out of it on the couch.

"Drugged?" asked Daniel.

Jack just nodded.

Daniel knelt beside Ianto, taking his pulse. "A bit thready, but okay. His colour is a bit pale. Could be the drug." he turned to Jack. "You say he doesn't remember anything."

"No."

"How long will he be out for?"

"About another 6 hours."

He stood. "What are the others doing?"

"Research."

"Good. Let's go help them, then."

"Daniel. Do you think we can get him back?"

"I don't know, Jack. But I'll do my best. You know that."

All Jack could do was nod.

"You really love this one?"

"Like crazy. I'd give up immortality for him" Jack looked at the sleeping Ianto.

When Ianto opened his eyes again, he was looking down on his prone body. Two men were watching him. One was the man with the long coat. He looked sad. The other was younger.

"I'll help in any way I can, Jack. Let's hit the Internet."

Both men went to leave the office.

Ianto didn't want to be floating around this place for too long. It felt weird. Him being asleep, yet up above, looking down on everything.

It felt even stranger, to see the man he feared looking so concerned.

Was the thought planted in his memory?

How had he lost his memory?

Did any of them know?

Did they care?

"Come on, Jack," said Daniel, moving toward the office door.

'_So that was his name, Jack. It suited him,_' Ianto thought.

He seemed to care. Jack seemed to care, that was evident. But was it borne of friendship? Was he his boss? Was he more than a friend?

Ianto seemed to follow the two men out to where the computers were, yet his feet didn't touch the floor. He was still floating above them. He wondered if they could see him.

He was still lying on the couch, so how could they?

"Have any of you found anything yet, Gwen?" Jack asked.

"There are quite a few articles on memory loss and how it affected the people involved." said Gwen, "But as yet, no cures. Time and patients seems to be the only proven cure, Jack."

'_Jack seems quite fond of Gwen,' _Ianto thought_._

"Rhys, how about you?"

Rhys shrugged.

"There are people who got their memories back after a few days. Some took months. Others still can't remember. They rely on family and friends for them." Rhys sighed. "Most suffered head trauma. None had their memories taken from them like Ianto."

"Intensive therapy is what's needed, Jack, but the subject has to be willing to learn. Ianto has been programmed to fear you. It won't be easy," said Gwen.

"Tell me about it," said Jack, wiping a hand over his face.

Ianto looked upon Jack's face. So handsome, yet he feared him. He couldn't understand it. He seemed friendly enough with these people. He smiled. What he would give to have friends like these.

His mind drifted back to his body on the couch. Was that really me they were talking about? Was I part of this team? If so, what happened to me?

Ianto grew closer, hoping to hear more.

"Have you seen this shape shifter since he took Ianto's memory?" asked Daniel.

"No."

"We can assume he's either left Cardiff, or dead, then?"

"Why dead?" asked Andy.

"Shape shifters can only live so long on Earth. If he's been here as long as he says, he'll turn to dust." Jack told him.

"A fitting end, if you ask me," said Rhys.

Jack smiled.

"Amen to that, Rhys." Added Gwen.

Ianto frown.

'_A shape shifter. What was that when it was at home?' _he thought. _'Took my memories. What am I supposed to do without them?_'

Ianto moved closer to Jack. Looked at his eyes. He saw great sadness in them.

'_What am I to him? A colleague, friend?_'

"Do you think Ianto will try and leave when he comes round?" asked Daniel.

"More than likely. He's scared to be around me," replied Jack.

"If he can find a way out," added Gwen, smiling.

"Gwen Cooper, you are a wicked lady. And I love you." Jack kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Rhys."

"No worries, Jack. She's married to me."

'_They're married_.' thought Ianto. '_I wonder what Jack thought about that.'_

He looked at his left hand. No ring. He looked at Jack's left hand. No ring. Ianto felt a warm glow in his chest.

He shook his head.

'_What on earth are you thinking, you fool._' Ianto closed his eyes. '_As if he'd be interested in you. Get a life, you sad Muppet._'

'_I'd never be able to figure out how to leave this place_.'

Ianto drifted up above the five of them. Up towards the top of this cavernous place.

It was huge. Did he work here? Or just a visitor. They all seemed to know him. Except the one called Daniel. They were all busy around those screens. Were they looking to cure him? Could they cure him? What if there was no cure. Ianto didn't want to think about it. He wanted to close off his mind and just drift away.

'_Huh, that's funny, Ianto. You are doing just that… drifting_. _All I want to do is close my eyes and open them to who I was before the shape shifter. Some hope of that happening any time soon.'_

Ianto returned to the office and floated over his sleeping form.

'_Look at you. You're pathetic. Drugged and vulnerable. How can you think about Jack at a time like this?_'

'_Easy peasy_.'

'_Get a grip, Ianto_.'

'_Why? What else have I got to look forward to? Tell me that. You can't, can you, Ianto? Game, set and match, I think.'_

There, he'd said it, twice. Ianto. But Ianto who?

What else had that shape shifter done to him?

His head was beginning to feel funny. Ianto rubbed his temples. The pain was beginning to intensify.

'_What's happening?_'

He returned to his prone body.

Jack turned as he heard a cry from his office.

"Ianto?"

Jack was beside Ianto in seconds. Ianto was awake, holding his head in his hands. Jack gripped him by the shoulders.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Daniel tried to pushed Jack out of the way.

"Let me take a look at him."

Jack reluctantly moved aside.

"How do shape shifters take memories, Jack?"

"Arh." Jack thought for a moment. "They send a coldness through the body that goes to the brain, numbing everything."

"It doesn't look good, Jack."

"Can't you do something? He's in pain."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what to do, Jack. It's my first shape shifter attack, remember?"

Jack began to pace.

"We have to do something, or he'll die!"

Daniel looked from Ianto to Jack.

"Okay. Hot water and a flannel. Use it as if he had a fever. Keep his brow hot, and maybe it will heat his brain." Daniel shrugged. "It's the best I can come up with."

Jack slapped him on the back.

"The coffee machine always has hot water in it. We can use that. Gwen," he shouted "Bring me a flannel from the Autopsy room."

He rushed down to the coffee machine and filled a bowl with steaming water.

Gwen entered the office carrying flannels.

Carefully, Jack began to mope Ianto's brow with the hot water, while Daniel tried to calm him.

After ten minutes, Ianto began to relax. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ianto felt himself drifting up again. Saw Jack moping his brow. Saw the concern still on his face.

**God! That face. It could launch a thousand ships**.

'_I have to try and remember. Remember anything_. _If I want my life back, that is_.'

Ianto floated out to the computers. He looked at the first screen. An article about a man who was in a car crash. He'd hit his head and was suffering from memory loss. After a couple of nights in hospital, it began to come back, piece by piece.

'_Not gonna happen like that with me._' he thought.

The second screen had a picture of a woman, her face badly scared. She'd been attacked, and robbed. That was three years ago and still she had no memories of before the attack. All she knew of her life was what her family and friends had told her.

'_Great_,' he thought. _'I'm gonna be like this forever. Relying on others for my memories. How can anyone live like that? I don't know if I'd want to. Not knowing about your family. Your life before all this._'

Ianto stayed in the Hub. He found the stairs, and followed them up to a room with a long table and six chairs.

'_A Boardroom._' So they had meetings. Ianto wondered if he was included. Were those people up there all the members of Torchwood? Were there any more? What was Torchwood all about?

He settled on top of the table, sitting crossed legged. It was peaceful in here. Ianto could think.

'_If the shape shifter was dead, he wouldn't be able to help me. No use in trying to find him, then. I doubt if I'd be able to do this floating thing outside anyway. So, what do I do next?_' he thought. '_I won't be conscious for another 5 hours or so. How do you get out of this one, Ianto? Think, man. There must be something I can do to help myself._'

Ianto stayed there, just thinking, for what seemed like hours.

When Ianto finally got off the table and floated down the stairs, to a passage way. He wondered where it would lead him. It led to stairs. He went down them. They led to a hug room filled with filing cabinets. He opened a few of the drawers.

'_Things about Torchwood and aliens. Is that what this place was about? Aliens? What did I do then? Do I help Jack in any way?_'

Ianto looked in another draw. He found a diary. He knew straight away that it was his. He opened it. It had his name on the inside cover

'_This must be my handwriting._' Ianto thought. He opened the diary and began to read from it. '_Ianto Jones_.' So that's my name. He read from the diary to himself

'_Made sure I followed Jack Harkness tonight. Found him fighting with a Weevil. I helped him out. Introduced myself. I was determined to get into Torchwood Cardiff. I even complimented him on his coat. Good one Ianto.'_ That great coat. Well, he did look good in it.

'_Made sure I was there bright an early next morning at the Tourist Information Centre. Gave Jack a cup of my special coffee. He wouldn't be able to resist my coffee.' _Ianto smiled. _'He still said no to me joining Torchwood. He nearly ran me over that night when I stood in front of the SUV. I managed talk him into helping me catch the Pterodactyl though, and by the end of the evening, I was hired. I cried.' _I wonder whyI cried. Was I that desperate to join Torchwood?

Ianto turned over a few pages.

'_Gwen Cooper joined Torchwood today. Jack introduced me to her. He said I looked good in a suit. I told him playfully that that was harassment.' _Were we flirting even then? No, we couldn't be. Maybe he was.

He read on.

'_No one knows my secret. I hope to keep it that way.' _What secret. He read on founding out why he wanted to join so badly '_Lisa.._' he read on. _'I managed to get into Torchwood. Jack Harkness has no idea of my true intentions for wanting to join the Cardiff office. He only knows that I was part of Torchwood One in London, and came here after the Cyberman attack. Have managed to get Lisa into the basement. Will see if I can find someone to help me cure her. There has to be someone who can help. I want Lisa back _'Ianto turned to the next page, '_I_ _failed Lisa. She killed two people. It's my fault. Jack found out about her. I've put everyone at risk. They had to shoot her. I'm sorry, I failed you, Lisa._' Ianto touched the page. There were water stains in the writing. '_My_ _tears._'

He leafed further into the diary.

'_Well, Jack didn't sack me, but I've been put on notice. One more false move and I'm out._' he looked up from the diary, then continued to read after turning over a few more pages.

'_Jack still likes Gwen. Wonder if he knows she's been spending a lot of time with Owen. Why should I care? It's not as if I fancy Jack. Face it, Ianto, you do. But you don't mean anything to him .He flirt with everyone. You're nothing special. Or are you?'._

'_Jack seems to trust me again. He's, been letting me do more than tidy up after them and make coffee. I enjoy coming to work more, now. I see Jack in a different light. Call me crazy, but I think I'm falling for him. Right! Me and the omnisexual Captain Jack Harkness. As if!!_'

Ianto looked up from the diary. He licked his lips. His mouth was dry. Me and Jack. He turned back to reading the diary.

'_Jack asked me out on a date! I actually said yes. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Jack. I have butterflies in my stomach. Come on, Ianto, you're not a spotty faced teenager on their first date. Might as well be. I wonder where we'll go?_' Ianto turned over a few more pages.

'_Jack took me out for dinner tonight. He was the perfect companion. People were watching us… well, him, really. He's so handsome. Can't believe I was there with him. Can't believe he'd feel the same for me as I did for him. But I can dream, can't I?_'

Ianto shook his head. It was all in this diary. His life since joining Torchwood Cardiff. Everything he wanted to know, was here. He read on.

'_I finally got up the nerve to kiss Jack. He responded. I can't believe it. At last. The others know. Owen keeps making comments about us shagging. If he only knew. There isn't any. No touching 'there', either. He'd laugh himself silly, if he knew. Jack wanted to make sure that this relationship was something I really wanted. It was… is. Time to take it a step further. Be true lovers.'_

Ianto put the diary down and raised his eyes to the ceiling. He was starting to remember bits … Owen was dead. So was Tosh. He read on, wanting to learn more.

'_Jack moved in with me last night. Maybe now we can concentrate on us. I can't believe just how much I love this man. Yes, __**man**__._'

Ianto closed the diary, holding it to his chest.

Taking the diary with him, Ianto went back up the stairs to the main centre of the Hub.

They were all still in Jack's office.

He could see Andy and Rhys talking.

Ianto floated into the office itself.

Gwen was sitting in Jack's chair at his desk, a worried look on her face.

Daniel was watching, as Jack moped the sleeping Ianto's brow.

"I'll get you some more hot water," said Daniel.

Jack just nodded. "Come on, Ianto. You can get through this. I know you can. It's not your time to die, We've got a life to live together. You can't leave me now. I need you, Ianto. I love you too much."

Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the lips.

'_I wish I was in my body right now,_' Ianto thought, closing his eyes. '_To feel that kiss._'

With his eyes still closed, Ianto slowly merged with his body. It felt different. He felt different. The pain was gone. He felt at peace.

His eyes flickered open.

"Ianto?"

Reaching up, Ianto put his hand behind Jack's head, and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

When they parted, both Jack and Ianto had a smile on their faces.

"Don't stop," said Jack, breathless.

Ianto laughed.

"Wait til we're alone, Jack." he replied.

Jack turned as Daniel entered the room.

"He's awake."

"Yeah," said Jack.

Jack noticed the diary on the floor beside the couch. Picking it up, he looked at Ianto.

"This was down in the achieve room. You kept it in a drawer down there for safe keeping."

Ianto nodded. "And you used to go down there and read it." Ianto said

Jack smiled. "You knew about that?"

Ianto nodded. "I was just down there. I read quite a few pages. Learnt quite a bit. Remembered some, too."

"But how?" asked Jack.

"I left my body. I was floating, Jack. I went down some stairs and through passages. I found that in a drawer," he pointed to the diary.

"Left your body?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I saw you moping my brow with a flannel. Saw the searches on the computers about memory loss and regaining memories again."

Jack shook his head.

"I wasn't dreaming it, Jack. It happened."

"I believe you, Ianto. It just sounds too amazing, that's all."

Ianto shrugged. "I guess it does. Everything that happened over the last six or seven hours sounds amazing. But it happened."

"Do you remember anything?"

"What I read in the diary, and Owen and Tosh dying." Ianto sat up.

"I remember us, Jack. While I was reading the diary. Then watching you kiss me just now, while I was asleep. I wanted so much to be back in my body to feel that kiss."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"Not as much as I am, Jack. It was scary."

"That's over now. You're back" Jack hugged him to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

Ur hum." this from Daniel.

He was standing by the couch, still holding a bowl of steaming water.

"Oh, sorry," said Jack, turning to face Daniel. "This is Daniel."

Ianto shook hands with Daniel.

"Good to see you back with the land of the living," Daniel said.

"Thanks for your help," replied Ianto.

"I didn't do much. Jack was the one who spent hours moping your brow," said Daniel.

Ianto smiled at them both.

"Daniel is an old friend and a doctor." Jack shook his head. "No, not **that** doctor."

'_No, I'm still waiting for him, Ianto_.' Jack thought. '_But I can wait a little longer. You're back. That's all I need, for now._'

Jack sat beside Ianto and they chatted for ages. They were joined by the rest of the Torchwood team. All pleased that Ianto had regained his memories.

"I suppose this means I have to wait until another day for the surprise, Jack," joked Ianto.

I had to smile.

"Yeah."

THE END


End file.
